In the prior art, associating a connector with a plug or collar for an electrical connector in order to guide an electrical cable designed to be connected to the plug or collar is known. The connector also allows the connection between said electrical cable and the associated plug or collar to be protected. Such a connector from the prior art is equipped with an inner threading so that it can be screwed on a plug or collar having a corresponding outer threading. More precisely, the connector is formed of a tube that may be cylindrical and of a ring, free in rotation, connected to said cylindrical tube. The ring is equipped with an inner threading and possibly with a locking device. Most often, the locking device is a ratchet device arranged on an inner contour of the ring and an outer counter of the associated plug or collar, and comprises teeth, flexible strips or ball devices. The locking device is equipped with different pitches in the direction of screwing and unscrewing. The locking device has an action principle that may be perpendicular to the axis of the connector, or coincident with the axis. The screwing and unscrewing of the ring on the desired plug or collar therefore ensures the connection between the connector and the plug or collar.
The disadvantage of such a connection between the connector and an electrical contact element, such as a plug or collar, is that several independent elements are necessary to ensure all of the screwing and locking functions; each of these elements must be exactly associated with the other elements so that they may cooperate correctly.
Manufacturing such a connector from the prior art requires great precision. In fact, the dimensions of the cylindrical tube, the ring and the associated plug or collar must be exactly coincident to allow connections between these three elements. Furthermore, as the connector is in two independent parts, the number of handlings necessary for mounting, as well as the risks for errors, are multiplied.